broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Miscellaneous unorganized material/KTBS-TV
edit History KTBS began broadcasting on September 3], 1955 as a primary NBC affiliate, sharing ABC with KSLA-TV. In 1960, Shreveport and Texarkana were collapsed into a single television market and Texarkana's KTAL-TV (Channel 6) took over the NBC affiliation, leaving KTBS with ABC. Over the years, KTBS has been one of the strongest ABC affiliates in the country airing the entire ABC schedule, with the exception of World News Sunday, which is pre-empted in favor of an hour-long newscast on Sundays at 5 p.m. Along with sister station KPXJ, it is one of the only locally owned and operated stations in the area. KTBS was the home of the Louisiana Lottery drawings from its inception in 1993 to April 2009 when KTAL acquired the rights to the drawings. It has been one of two de facto ABC affiliate (KLAX in Alexandria being the other) for the Monroe area from 1994, when their ABC affiliate, (KARD) switched to Fox, until 1998, when ABC returned to the Monroe area on KAQY. On October 15, 2008, KTBS began broadcasting its newscasts in a 16:9 standard definition widescreen format. KTBS was the first in the market to do-so and, as of June 2010, is the only channel in the market broadcasting news in 16:9 format. As of 2009, it is one of a few television stations still signing off at night. The station signs off on Friday nights/early Saturday mornings at 1:05-4 a.m. and on Saturday nights/early Sunday mornings at 1:45-5 a.m. But instead of the usual sign-off, its weather radar is displayed instead. edit Digital television A plaque with the 1996-2005 version of the station logo, outside the KTBS studios on East Kings Highway.The station's digital signal is UHF 28, multiplexed: Digital channels On June 12, 2009, KTBS-TV left channel 3 and moved to channel 28 when the analog to digital conversion completed.1 edit Out of Area Coverage KTBS is carried on various cable companies outside of the designated market. KTBS is carried as far as Longview to the west, Mt. Pleasant to the northwest, El Dorado to the northeast, Jonesboro, LA to the southwest, and Carthrage to the southeast. edit Syndicated programming on KTBS Schedule Mornings Late Nights Saturdays Sundays Note: Shreveport is one of a few markets to air Jeopardy! and Wheel of Fortune (the latter of which formerly aired on KTBS from 1984-1992, now airing on rival KTAL) on different stations. edit News operation Screenshot of KTBS during weekend news. Note the widescreen format.In 2003, following the Wrays' purchase of KPXJ from Paxson Communications, KTBS began producing a nightly, half-hour 9 o'clock newscast on that station. The broadcast consists of the same format as the 10 o'clock news on KTBS but uses different graphics and titles. Additionally, KTBS produces a half-hour, weekday morning newscast at 7 for KPXJ. KTBS had aired rebroadcasts of its 5 and 10 p.m. newscasts on KPXJ before the station switched from i affiliation to UPN. As of the May 2008 ratings period, KTBS is rated number one in several time periods. In addition to their main studios, KTBS operates two news bureaus. The Texarkana Bureau is located on Jefferson Avenue in Texarkana, Arkansas. On weeknights at 6 and 10 o'clock, the station airs news segments from the East Texas area. KTBS operates a 24-hour live signal of its "KTBS Mega 3 Radar" on its second digital subchannel, which, in addition to airing weather reports, also air Texas Rangers baseball games on Friday Nights. On its third digital subchannel, KTBS operates a 24-hour news rebroadcast channel known as KTBS 24 Hour News. It is also offered on Comcast basic channel 30 and digital channel 201. KTBS airs a total of 28 hours and 25 minutes of live local news a week (four hours and thirty-five minutes on weekdays, three hours on Saturdays and two hours and thirty minutes on Sundays) on KTBS. In addition, KTBS produces live news for KPXJ in timeslots in which KTBS can not fulfill due to other programming. These programmings tack on 12 aditional hours of KTBS news (two hours on weekdays and one hour each on Saturday and Sunday). In total, KTBS produces 40 hours and 20 minutes of live news weekly. This amount of news greatly exceeds any other station in the area and many in the nation., edit Weather Operation KTBS is one of two stations in the Arklatex that have their own radar. But, KTBS is the only station that can use their radar, Mega 3, solely without a "radar network" meaning that the latest information from radar can be obtained. KTBS also uses a NEXRAD feature for outlying areas of the Arklatex such as the De Queen and Idabel areas. This "NEXRAD" feature uses NOAA weather radar sites such as Shreveport, Little Rock, Jackson, Dallas, and Fort Polk (Alexandria) radar sites. edit Market firsts On October 15, 2008, KTBS began broadcasting its newscasts in a 16:9 standard definition widescreen format. On June 28, 2010, KTBS lengthened its 6:00 evening news to one hour long. In July 2010, KTBS lengthened its 10:00 evening weekend news to one hour long. edit News/station presentation edit Newscast titles *''News Final'' (1955-1959) *''The Night Report'' (1959-1967) *''Eyewitness News'' (1967-1971) *''Action 3 News'' (1971-1982) *''The News on 3'' (1982-1985) *''Channel 3 News'' (1985-1993) *''Nightcast'' (10 p.m. newscast; 1986-1993) *''KTBS 3 News'' (1993-present) edit Station slogans *''On Your Side'' (1988-present) *''The Calm During the Storm'' (2008-present; weather slogan) *''Local Lives Here'' (6:00 evening news slogan) edit News team edit Current on-air staff KTBS's news open.Anchors *'Sonja Bailes' - weekday mornings and 11:30 a.m.; also consumer and investigative reporter *'Chrissi Coile' - Saturdays at 5:30, Sundays at 5 and weekends at 10 p.m.; also reporter and health reporter *'Bob Griffin' - weekend mornings "FirstNews" *'Gerry May' - weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 p.m.; also reporter *'Sherri Talley' - weeknights at 5 and 6 p.m.; also reporter *'Trish Williford' - weeknights at 9 p.m. (on KPXJ) *'Ed Walsh' - weekday mornings "FirstNews"; also reporter Storm Team 3 *'Joe Haynes' (AMS Seal of Approval) - Chief Meteorologist; weeknights at 5, 6, 9 (on KPXJ) and 10 p.m. *'Jennifer Gray' (AMS Seal of Approval) - meteorologist; weekday mornings "FirstNews" *'Marcy Novak' (AMS Member) - meteorologist; "Midday News", weekend mornings "FirstNews", Saturdays at 5:30, Sundays at 5 and weekends at 10 p.m. and weeknight fill-in Sports team *'Tim Fletcher' - Sports Director; weeknights at 6, 9 (on KPXJ) and 10 p.m. *'Leslie Spoon' - sports anchor; Saturdays at 5:30, Sundays at 5 and weekends at 10 p.m.; also sports reporter and host of Saturday and Sunday Overtime Reporters *'Corrie Cross' - general assignment reporter *'Casey Ferrand' - education and weekend reporter *'Sharon Fullilove' - general assignment reporter *'Erin Moore' - East Texas bureau reporter *'Julie Parr' - Texarkana bureau reporter *'Chris Redford' - Crime Team reporter *'Jim Roberts' - general assignment reporter *'Rick Rowe' - morning reporter (also "Live and On the Scene" segment producer) edit Former on-air staff *'Ed Baswell' - sports anchor (1970s-1997; now with the Bossier Parish Sheriff's Office) *'Ed Borne' - reporter (1970s; later at KALB-TV in Alexandria, LA) *'Paul Butler' - sports reporter *'Gwen Campbell' - reporter (now works for Shreveport mayor Cedric B. Glover) *'Clif Cotton' - sports (2003-2007) *'Janine D'Adamo' - chief meteorologist *'Paul Devlin' - sports (1997-1998) *'Ed Durancyk' - reporter/meteorologist (later with KSLA) *'Eric Greene' - weekend anchor/government reporter (1970s) *'Charles Hadlock' - anchor (now with NBC News) *'Dan Harrison' - reporter (1970s; later KSTP-TV in Minneapolis/St. Paul, MN) *'Brenda Hodge' - reporter (1970s) *'Jody Lowery' - health reporter (2000-2008; now at Bay News 9 in Tampa, FL) *'Ted Madden' - sports (2000-2003; now with WFAA-TV in Dallas) *'Will Moses' - education reporter *'Knox Nunnally' - sports (1970s) *'Mike Pass' - chief meteorologist (1998-2000) *'Emily Pearce' - producer/reporter (1970s; later at WDSU-TV in New Orleans) *'Al Pierce' - anchor (1970s-1980s) *'John Rasmussen' - weather (1970s) *'Fred Rhodes' - anchor (1970s; later KHOU-TV in Houston, KTVI-TV in St. Louis, and Editor Houston City Magazine, now an attorney in Houston) *'David Rothman' - sports (1998-2000) *'Mark Rowlett' - meteorologist *'Liz Swaine' - reporter (1980s-1998; executive assistant to the mayor of Shreveport, 1998-2006; candidate for mayor of Shreveport, 2006) *'Steve Weiss' - reporter (1984-85) *'Harry Wadsworth' - reporter (1970s) *'Mary Walker' - reporter (1970s; later with KSAT-TV in San Antonio) *'Todd Warren' - reporter/meteorologist (now with KTAL-TV) *'Laura Wibbenmeyer' - reporter/meteorologist (now with KFVS in Cape Girardeau, MO) edit Trivia *A clip from KTBS' newscast was featured in the movie Meet Joe Black. edit References #'^' http://hraunfoss.fcc.gov/edocs_public/attachmatch/FCC-07-138A2.pdf www.ktbs.com edit External links *KTBS-TV/DT *KTBS on Twitter *KTBS wireless weather *KPXJ "CW 21" *Query the FCC's TV station database for KTBS-TV